


Appreciation

by PurpleFluffyCat



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Appreciative Spock, Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Chubby Kirk, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash, Weight Gain, weight appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFluffyCat/pseuds/PurpleFluffyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chubby!Kirk and appreciative!Spock...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the following kink meme prompt:
> 
> "Established Spock/Kirk: Spock has a (secret?) kink for chubby!Kirk, so is not at all displeased when his t'hy'la unknowingly packs on a few pounds. Sexytimes ensue..."

The trouble started when they had to get dressed up for dinner. Not an ordinary dinner, however - a diplomatic event that required particular formal uniform in the Andorian style. Spock was already dressed and waiting to leave as Kirk rifled through his wardrobe with one hand while nibbling a candy bar with the other.

"Oh, I know it's in here somewhere... haven't had to wear that goddamn outfit for nearly a year, maybe more."

"Then perhaps try looking near the back."

"Right," muttered Jim, "Logical."

Sure enough, he alighted upon the garments in question - jacket and dress-pants of the finest Xiorian cloth - stiff and traditional unlike the stretchy clothes they usually wore - all in purple and electric blue with heapings of gold braid. The colours were too gaudy for his taste, but Jim couldn't help admiring the cut of the similar suit on Spock - the seams skimmed his lean figure just so, and for about the three-millionth time in the past however-many years, Jim found himself pleased as punch to have such a man as his partner.

Right, thought Jim, he'd just slip his on and then they'd be going. They were cutting it a bit fine as it was... 

Munching down the last of the candy bar, Kirk stripped to his undershirt and boxers and stepped into the trousers, hurriedly shrugging on the jacket at the same time. He reached down to secure the fastenings, and then - something strange happened. 

"What's going on with these...?" he muttered. Jim tugged at the pants once more, trying to make the catches meet, but to no avail. A few more tugs showed that the jacket was having the same problem, too. "What the..? Something must be caught."

Spock stayed quiet, just watching as Jim then padded across to the mirror and pushed aside a fair amount of the junk that usually obscured its view. Distractedly, Kirk pulled again at the open garments, hoping to un-catch whatever was stopping them. His eyes then went very wide, however, when his reflection made the truth of the situation clear.

"Holy shit!" Jim stared at how the too-tight pants barely made it over his ass, gaping at the top where they were too small to fasten. He tried to pull both sides of the belt together, but they would barely touch and could never have locked in place. Becoming a bit agitated, he pulled again at the jacket - only to find that there was no way it would do up around his stomach. "I don't believe I've gotten so fat!"

Spock still said nothing, and Kirk found himself begin to panic a bit. He took off the jacket, tossing it to the floor and had a good look at himself in the mirror. The image he found was certainly not the one he carried around in his mind - that toned, topless picture from years previous that Terran girls pinned on their bedroom walls. No, the reflection that stared back at him, was... just a bit pudgy.

He was still pretty fit and strong, of course - their line of work ensured that - but it was undeniable that he'd packed on a fair amount of weight. His chest looked softer, somehow, under the tunic, and the thickness of his arms was less defined. Worst of all though, Jim saw that there was a definite paunch sticking out when he turned sideways. He looked down to confirm it - as if there was a chance the mirror could lie - but saw that his trim stomach was indeed a thing of the past; the famous Captain Kirk had a little round belly cresting over the waistband of his boxers!

"Oh help me, Spock," he wailed, not quite caring that he sounded silly, "I just don't understand. How on Earth did this happen?"

Spock again said nothing, but his gaze traveled pointedly to the empty candy-bar wrapper on the table - along with its five friends.

"Aw, come on Spock," Jim rejoined, "Just a little snack can't do any harm." He thought about that for a second. He loved desserts - always had, always would. Loved food in general, for that matter. He didn't eat that much candy, anyway! Deflection tactics were clearly in order: "Besides, you eat practically as much as I do - maybe more! Where does it all go?"

Spock had risen to stand near him by then, and Jim found himself distracted from his indignation by his mate's attractiveness. Even after all that time, he couldn't quite get over Spock's particular sexiness.

He wrapped his hands around Spock's waist - still impossibly trim and slender after all those years. Jim couldn't decide whether to harrumph at the unfairness of it all, or to allow his fingers to once again enjoy the taut muscles of his mate's stomach. He settled for both at once, making a sulky tutting noise while unbuttoning Spock's jacket and pulling the undershirt free of his trousers. "I mean, honestly - look at you!" He bent to press a kiss to the hard flesh there, "We've been chasing around the universe together for practically decades, and you still look just like the meltingly gorgeous Vulcan I had the good fortune to fall in bed with in the Alpha Quadrant after that firestorm, but I'm getting middle-aged and chubby and... oh, I don't know." He let out a somewhat melodramatic sigh.

"Vulcan's store energy differently to humans," Spock stated, stoically ignoring the caresses that Jim was playing across his middle, "Surplus nutrients merely serve to strengthen the skeleton, such that the mineral matter therein becomes denser, and less liable to break."

"Ha! You mean that cream cakes are actually... good for you?"

"Certainly. Food is food, is it not? I have always wondered at the human body's strange inability to process all sources of nutrients equally."

"Mmmff. I know what Scotty'd call you then: 'a right jammy bastard.'"

Spock looked slightly perplexed. "We were discussing cream, were we not, which is high in saturated triglycerides? Jam, on the other hand is rich in simple hexose sugars, which-"

"-No, I just meant that it wasn't fair, that's all." Jim smiled as he straightened up, then gave Spock a quick squeeze on the shoulder and went to glare at his wardrobe for possibilities of alternative attire.

"The differences in biology could lead to the perception of a societal inequality, it is true," Spock continued to muse, "Indeed, it is this fact, combined with my own self-serving reasons to maximize your health and lifespan, which has led me to insist upon certain dietary supplements."

"Oh, those Vulcan berries you make me take," Jim replied, distracted by his searching. "What is it they're supposed to do, again? You never did say."

"They act to nullify the detrimental internal effects that are often associated with the accumulation of adipose tissue in humans."

"What?" Jim spun around, looking indignant again, "I thought they were just vitamins, or something! You mean to say, Spock, that you think I've been getting fat for as long as you've been feeding me those berries! Holy hell, that's... that's... why the hell didn't you just say something?!"

Spock regarded Jim with what the closely trained eye might see as amusement. "I am given to understand that energy storage in humans is often regarded a delicate topic." His expression then turned a little smug. "Judging by your reaction, Jim, it seems that my supposition and attendant taciturnity was, indeed, correct."

"Oh yeah, very fucking funny," he replied, a touch petulantly. Spock smoothed his features back to that of innocent enquiry. "I suppose I'll just have to start starving myself to death, then..." Jim felt genuinely downcast at the idea of going on a diet. He liked his food, damnit; had no wish at all to chase a salad leaf around his plate for the next three months.

"As I explained, no such action will be necessary."

Jim considered. "Well yeah, you explained about my Vulcan-upgrade biology and all that - for which I suppose I ought to say 'thanks' by the way - but surely you want me to, well..." He pressed his hand to his belly and tried to suck it in, "Y'know, get a bit smaller again...for when we're..."

A fire suddenly seemed to light in Spock's eyes. "No, I do not."

"What?"

"I said, I wish for no such diminution to occur."

Jim smiled at his mate's stubbornness. "Well, that's awful nice of you, Spock, but you don't need to spare my feelings. I realize I'm not the specimen I was, and it's only fair to you if I-"

"-Returning to your earlier comment, Jim, the logical extrapolation is that I am indeed the same Vulcan with whom you commenced intimate relations closely following the incendiary meteorite incident of stardate 3726.2, and to whom you choose to affix complimentary descriptors. It is also logical to state that you are clearly the very Human with whom I chose to bond, owing to unprecedented levels of emotional attachment and sexual attraction on my part, and which, I understand, were reciprocated on yours. The case in my view has undergone no alterations."

"Is that your way of saying you're still hot for me, Spock?" Jim asked through a chuckle.

"Affirmative."

"And you don't mind..." He looked down at his paunch and forlornly gaping belt buckle, "you know..."

"Not in the least." Spock paused as if he was forming an idea. "I thought I had been explicit on the matter, but perhaps a practical demonstration would add clarity to my point?"

A knowing smile spread across Jim's features. "Oh, but the dinner - we'll be late..."

Spock arched an elegant brow. "Neither of us are absolutely required this evening, given that tomorrow's feast will mark the true arrival of the Andorian diplomats with whom we are to negotiate. Given that, and the propensity of this quadrant to cause a state of amber alert aboard ship owing to magnetic particulate matter of unidentified origin, it is not unbelievable that we would find ourselves-"

"-Mr. Spock, are you suggesting that we play hookie?"

"Affirmative, Captain."

Jim grinned. "Well, I couldn't ever resist an offer like that."

Looking both satisfied and a touch predatory, Spock captured Jim's lips in a kiss; gentle at first, but then more demanding as his hands roamed around Jim's waist, squeezing the softness he found there. His kisses travelled downwards, nibbling at the ghost of a jowl as Jim rolled his head backward to give him better access, and then Spock's hands - those long, elegant hands - slid under the front edge of Jim's tunic, palms warm and flat to skin.

At that touch, so clearly on his belly, Jim couldn't help feeling a little self-conscious. He'd been going around for years with a mental image of himself that seemed now to be laughably outdated; hard abs had somehow given way to a squishy middle while he hadn't been looking... and maybe his lover was just trying to be nice about it? Abashedly, he tried to subvert Spock's touch to some less-obviously chubby part of himself, and to suck in his gut, for good measure.

Spock frowned slightly at the sheepish quiver of Jim's tummy muscles beneath his fingers, but was not to be dissuaded. "Relax, t'hy'la," he whispered, pressing soft kisses just below Jim's ear - and then he ran his fingernails ever-so-lightly across Jim's stomach in a way that made Jim gasp and swiftly forget any notions of trying to hold in his paunch, so delightful was the sensation.

An onslaught of maddening, feather-like touches swiftly followed, setting every nerve they contacted alight. Spock made quick work of Jim's undershirt and guided him backwards to lie down on their bed. His long, elegant fingers traced every contour of Jim's torso; the strong muscles that were clearly still present, and above them that soft, thickening layer of flesh; the curve of his shoulder into his chest, his tight nipples so sensitive to the touch, the gentle spill of his belly beneath ribs, waist spreading comfortably sideways upon the sheets.

When Spock began to trace the shape of Jim's tummy with his lips and tongue, Jim was both extremely aroused and not a little incredulous. "If I didn't know better, Spock," he muttered between gasps, "I'd say that you're actually getting off on having a lardy lover..."

"If by that idiom you imply that I am especially aroused by the new-found fullness of your figure... then that would indeed be the case, Jim."

"You kinky Vulcan!"

Spock drew himself up on his elbows and assumed the expression that usually precedes his announcement of check-mate in chess. "In those terms, my existing proclivities are already thoroughly condemned, in having chosen a human mate, and a male one, at that. Any further preference regarding the shape and texture of said mate's body would be seen as exceedingly minor." Jim tutted as he endured both Spock's speech and the absence of Spock's hands upon his body. "Further, it is perhaps only logical to be drawn to evidence of abundant nourishment in one's chosen partner, so I see no cause for surprise in-"

"-Ok, ok!" Jim surged upwards and silenced Spock with a kiss. "So you're as vanilla as they come. Now where were we?"

Satisfied, Spock gave a slight smirk and then kissed Jim in earnest. "I believe I was giving the ripeness of your body the attention it deserves."

The words - or perhaps the intensity of the way in which they were delivered - made Kirk's blood prickle hot in excitement. He hurried to lie down once more for Spock's delectation, this time crossing his wrists above his head, feeling fully on display.

"Yes," breathed Spock, unconsciously moistening his lips with a pointed tongue. "My t'hy'la..."

Spock left a reverent pause, but then his stillness exploded into a flurry of activity, ridding them both of their remaining clothes before falling atop Jim with the sort of unbridled passion that only a Vulcan could show in private.

Jim delighted in the feeling of his lover's body covering his own, and the all-or-nothing nature of his abandonment. He ran his hands over Spock's lean form, so young and hard despite their growing years, delighting in the cording muscles, the tiny tapered waist. "God, Spock, do all Vulcans keep so damn sexy, or is it just you?"

"Vulcan biology maintains the form as standard, there is no variance," he answered between hot kisses, "My body is therefore merely a tool; yours is a luxuriance."

At that, Spock dived to indulge in handfuls of Jim's flesh; his belly, his sides, his thighs; squeezing and grasping and sucking and biting until Jim couldn't help but feel devilishly attractive in his extra poundage. Such attention made him also feel inpatient for contact of a more direct kind however, arousal coiling steadily within him as he gasped and arched from the bed under Spock's lips and tongue.

The small part of Jim's brain not clouded with lust couldn't believe quite how sensitive he had become, laid out thus for his lover. How ironic it was: just hours before he would have swore blind that James T. wasn't in the slightest chubby, and yet now his plumpness was giving him so very much pleasure...

Spock looked absolutely ravenous; Jim throbbed just to regard the expression of lust painted across his features; the way he groaned and his eyes fluttered closed upon tasting Jim's flesh - and Jim's body sang in return, his softness tingling and smarting with the rough evidence of his lover's fascination.

It struck Jim that Spock must have been holding himself back; choosing not to draw attention to his weight gain until the topic had arisen by some other means. Self-control was a well-known Vulcan trait, of course, but such consideration for his own daft pride and particularities? Now that was really precious. A wave of affection for his mate bloomed within him alongside the lust, and Spock must have felt it, stopping his ministrations to plant a kiss on Jim's lips with a small smile.

"How about we..." suggested Jim, taking advantage of the pause in proceedings to hurry along the urgency he felt.

"An excellent idea."

It was their custom to switch roles in bed almost as often as they made love, but just then, Jim was certain as to what he wanted. Spock's ministrations had made him ridiculously greedy; he was desperate to be filled and grasped some more. Therefore, he span in a flash onto his hands and knees, presenting Spock with a temptingly wide rump and not a little impatience.

Jim whimpered as the oiled tip of Spock's cock brushed his entrance; once, twice. Spock knew that Jim didn't need preparation when he was needy like this, but he seemed determined to tease, damn the Vulcan. Jim's breathing was ragged with anticipation, chest and belly heaving, hanging below. On the third maddening, slickened touch, Spock reached to run his hand right around the curve of Jim's tummy, voice hot and molten against Jim's neck, "I do find your form to be... extremely alluring, thus."

"I'm certainly...ah!...getting that impression," Jim whimpered, and then he impatiently pushed backward onto Spock's fabulous hardness, being filled in one smooth, delicious stroke. "Oh, fuck..." he breathed in delight.

"Certainly," quipped Spock, withdrawing and returning with clear enthusiasm as his hands made purchase on Jim's well-padded hips. He knew exactly the angle that would give Jim the most pleasure, and employed it on every stroke, pounding and punishing as Jim pushed back, always wanton for more.

The arousal that had coiled within Jim's body then exploded into needy pleasure: Spock's hands tight and grasping on his flesh, Spock's hot cock massaging his prostrate, Spock's hard angles sinking into the soft curves of his ass - and he couldn't remember ever being so aflame - not since that first night with the meteors, at any rate. It was almost like they were fucking for the first time all over again, and Jim felt overcome, like a teenager on heat. The things that Spock was doing to him were so wickedly wonderful... he couldn't last... couldn't hold back...

A few more strokes, and Jim came, desperately hard. It only took a couple of thrusts after that for Spock to join him, filling Jim once again with his hot seed; throbbing balls-deep within his lover.

Afterwards, they collapsed together limply, Spock's head pillowed on Jim's chest as both struggled for breath, dazed and smiling. Jim's head was a-spin; he could honestly not remember a more intense climax. His vision blurred and threatened to dim as he rode the wake of their release; it was only Spock's satisfied purr that kept him awake, the lovely feel of his beloved's body pressed against his own.

Minutes - or possibly hours - later, Spock stirred to kiss Jim tenderly and then went to retrieve means to clean them both. Jim stretched and sighed with contentment. 

Wakened from his reverie, however, he suddenly realized that something was amiss: it was evening, and he was really hungry!

"Damn it," he muttered when Spock returned, "We've missed dinner... and we can't really go to the dining hall when we're supposed to be at that reception, either." His stomach growled loudly in complaint, underlining his point.

That earned him another amused arch of an eyebrow. "I daresay we will find alternative nourishment." Spock rose and glided over to the replicator in the corner of the room. He spoke so softly Jim could not hear what he ordered, but soon returned bearing a cream cake of epic proportions and a smug quirk of the lips.

"Damn kinky Vulcan!" Jim repeated, but without heat; he was bone-deep satisfied and that cream cake did look really good...

Spock pressed a kiss into the wobbly flesh of Jim's tummy as he fed him, piece by piece of cake passing from delicate fingers between hungry lips. "There is just, as expressed by the Terran idiom, 'a little more of you to love,' my dearest; and I intend to do so, most thoroughly."


End file.
